


Pretty lil’ toy

by Umihami (JinxxyMinxxy)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Choking, Creampie, Cum Eating, Cunnilingus, Dom Miya atsumu, Dom Sakusa Kiyoomi, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spit Kink, Squirting, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, atsumu eats his own cum, blowjob, from your cunt and I’m sorry, i just hit a lot of odd kinks, not really but it’s sakusa’s fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxxyMinxxy/pseuds/Umihami
Summary: Atsumu tells Sakusa about the panties and they strike up a deal for a threesome with you!
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi & Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 196





	Pretty lil’ toy

**Author's Note:**

> The panties referenced are from these Headcanons I posted on tumblr https://umihami.tumblr.com/post/624845934487011328/warnings-nsfw-watersports-urination-public

You remembered your earlier conversation with Sakusa vividly as you sat in your quiet apartment.

“You can say no,” his voice had been calming with a hint of his usual monotone demeanor seeping into his words.

“I--” 

You stopped yourself short as you pondered the question he’d laid out for you, the idea of a threesome with Atsumu quickly becoming more and more appetizing as you remembered the way he looked at you over dinner, especially the way dark brown irises had practically turned black with lust after he’d returned from the bathroom.

The memory sent a shudder through your body, Sakusa had confirmed that Atsumu saw the panties the two of you trashed when you both got home away from the team, however, it wasn’t until he brought up the threesome that he told you Atsumu had pocketed the pair of panties and taken them home.

“I want to,” your voice had sounded a bit too eager for Sakusa’s liking as he finished getting ready to leave for practice.

“I’ll let the pain in the ass know,” he’d turned to give you a once over, cold eyes scanning your every movement as he watched you fidget, “I guess Atsumu is used to whores like you so it should be fine.”

The last part should have stung, it would have hurt any other person’s feelings, but the words excited you as they left a warm heat floating around like butterflies in your stomach.

However, you were quickly drawn out of your daze of memories when you heard the door of your apartment click open, the sound followed by a familiar voice.

“Shut up already,” it had been Sakusa’s voice you heard first, the words tainted with a hint of irritation as you walked to the entryway to greet him, your eyes meeting with a familiar pair of brown ones as Atsumu opened his mouth with a retort towards Sakusa but stopped himself as he caught sight of you.

“Uh-- welcome home,” you could feel the slight blush beginning to paint your cheeks as Atsumu winked at you, a familiar smirk finding place on his lips, one that mimicked the look he’d given you at dinner that night.

“’M home, darlin’.” 

You could hear the audible groan leave Sakusa as he placed his things down in the entry, trying his best to keep his own retorts towards Atsumu to himself.

“Put your stuff there and stop flirting,” he motioned to a spot beside his own things before he continued through the entryway, not bothering to wait for Atsumu as he placed a hand on your lower back and guided you towards the bathroom.

“Tell me we ain’t about to shower again,” Atsumu’s tone sounded exasperated as he followed behind the two of you, his eyes scanning over Sakusa’s face for any sort of reaction, “come on we showered at the gym.”

“Those showers are disgusting,” Sakusa’s voice was filled with disdain and neither of you could argue against him, Atsumu had seen the showers himself and you knew if they were anything like the ones during highschool that he wasn’t wrong.

You expected a bit more from Atsumu though, whether he was serious or just trying to bother Sakusa, but instead he seemed to comply as he followed behind the two of you. 

You briefly remembered Sakusa making a comment about how the deal depended fully on if Atsumu would listen to him and do as he said during your little escapade.

In the silence Atsumu had taken a quick glance around the apartment before letting his eyes settle on the way your hips swayed with every step, completely absorbed into his own thoughts until he almost ran into you after you abruptly stopped in front of him.

The three of you had shimmied into the bathroom, the space a bit cramped for three people but it wasn’t uncomfortable as you waited for Sakusa to make the first move. Atsumu seemed to follow in your lead as he watched Sakusa who only seemed to sigh as he began to undress, the two of you quickly following suit behind him.

Atsumu can’t say he didn’t expect something to happen, anything really, especially after the way his eyes roamed over your body as you undressed even taking the opportunity to catch a few glimpses of Sakusa until the spiker had turned and caught him gawking.

“Put your clothes in that basket,” there was a slightly smug tone in Sakusa’s voice as he spoke to Atsumu, most likely from the way the latter had slightly startled when he realized Sakusa caught him staring, his eyes had been connecting each of the beauty marks scattered across Sakusa’s skin before he’d been caught.

Despite Atsumu’s expectations nothing seemed to happen, it all felt mundane and if it weren’t for the fact you were there he’d think it was just another after practice shower at the gym, but regardless of how much faster he wanted things to move along he light-heartedly tried to keep his pace with Sakusa’s.

“Darlin’ how ‘bout we leave killjoy here ‘n’ go have some fun of our own?”

The question had been low, a deep whisper that almost felt serious despite the humor in his voice as Atsumu placed his hand on your lower back, his palm warm yet rough against your skin which caused a shudder to run up your spine as goosebumps began to sprout across your body.

“I--um--” 

You could feel your words getting caught in your throat, in spite of how excited you felt you were also nervous at the swirling thoughts of what would happen soon enough if Atsumu could be patient with Sakusa’s odd habits.

There was a sudden spray of cold water hitting you both, a surprised noise leaving your lips as Atsumu quipped at Sakusa who had turned the spray back towards his hand as he adjusted the water temperature. 

“The hell?!”

“Don’t forget our deal,” Sakusa’s words had accompanied a quick glance towards the setter standing next to you before he looked back towards the showerhead in his hands.

There was a mumble beside you that you couldn’t quite decipher but you didn’t question it as Sakusa motioned for you to come closer to him, easily complying with the motion as you stood in front of him, fully aware that he’d motioned you over so that he could wash you off himself.

You’d always found his habits odd and you were sure Atsumu thought the same as he stood back and watched the two of you, despite your shared thoughts neither of you seemed to voice them instead you opted to keep quiet as Sakusa methodically washed you.

There wasn’t anything overly sexy about it, but having an audience made it all the more lewd compared to usual, your body seemingly more sensitive to every touch as faint callouses trailed across your smooth skin.

Each time his hands smoothed over a particularly sensitive area your breath would hitch as you tried not to fidget, actions that should feel anything but teasing felt just that, teasing, and had a heat beginning to radiate inside of you.

Once Sakusa had deemed you clean he’d finally stopped to look at you, “Go get ready,” his tone was low and you could finally see the haze of lust swirling around in his eyes before he motioned you out of the bathroom.

Once you were out you were left wondering how the two would fare inside the bathroom together, however, you didn’t have time to give it much thought as you dried yourself off completely to ensure you wouldn’t leave a wet trail to the bedroom, you weren’t keen on the idea of being punished in front of Atsumu at least not for now.

You knew what his words had meant, this had become a semi-routine when the two of you planned to do things particularly more extreme than usual, it was a routine that put you both into the perfect mindset for similar sessions to the one that was about to begin.

You were beside the bed, spreading your damp towel onto the floor before you began to kneel on it, sitting comfortably on your calves as you faced the bedroom door, the radiating heat pooling eagerly into the lower pits of your stomach as you waited for the two men to come through the door.

Your mind was swirling with ideas of how Atsumu would react when he saw you and how he would react to what would come next, there was a nervousness slowly building itself up inside of you until your body had begun to fidget. 

The moment you heard the two of them come out of the bathroom you struggled to control your own breathing, your mind twisting before it went numb in an attempt to calm yourself as the two of them walked through the bedroom door, Sakusa first and Atsumu trailing close behind him with an annoyed look that had quickly been replaced with a lust fueled one the moment he laid eyes on you.

“Close your eyes,” Sakusa’s voice was commanding but it didn’t quite hold any harsh undertones, at least not yet.

“Lookin’ real pretty on display for us, darlin’,” Atsumu’s voice felt teasing, almost mocking, despite the earnest compliment he’d given you.

You fought the urge to look at Atsumu, instead closing your eyes like you were told as you listened for the sound of Sakusa’s soft footsteps trailing their way closer towards you.

“Open your mouth,” Sakusa’s voice was much closer now as you felt his hand cradle your chin, his thumb pressing into your mouth to hold your tongue down as he tilted your face up.

You could feel your body tense, it had been a regular routine but you never seemed to get used to the idea nor the action itself despite it immensely turning you on.

There was a familiar sound before you could feel something drop into your mouth, the feeling had you jumping as you did your best not to swallow the liquid that had just hit the back of your throat, Sakusa’s spit beginning to mix with your own.

You weren’t sure what Atsumu thought he was getting into when he proposed the threesome, however, you were sure this hadn’t been part of his plan and you were desperate to get a peek at his face. 

But Sakusa knew you all too well as he pulled away, his hand giving you a light slap as a warning as you tried not to yelp in response, a tingling mixing with a sense of embarrassment that left your cheeks a pretty shade of pink.

“Go ahead,” there’s a deep chuckle from Sakusa, the noise caused by a sight you couldn’t see which was how eager Atsumu looked as he’d watched the exchange between the two of you.

You could feel rough hands caress your face, calloused fingers sliding stray hairs out of your face before they were forcefully holding your jaw in place, the tips of his fingers digging into your cheeks as his palm pressed down on your chin.

“Who’d have thunk the two of ya were so disgusting,” Atsumu’s words were harsh, his tone meant to sting before you could audibly hear him spit into your mouth, suddenly feeling it hit your tongue as it slid towards the back of your throat.

“Swallow,” Sakusa’s voice had finally lost it’s monotone inflection in favor for a darker one filled with a deep lust dripping from just a single word.

Atsumu had roughly closed your mouth for you before he pulled his hand away, “Ya heard ‘em pretty girl.”

You did as the two men expected, swallowing the mixture of spit with a shudder racking through you, quickly opening your mouth again as you made sure to keep your eyes closed.

“Aren’t you being an obedient little whore,” Sakusa’s tone was harsh as it mimicked his words, “showing off for Atsumu or are you just that eager to get fucked?”

There was a quiet whistle followed by a deep chuckle that felt similar to the one Sakusa had made earlier, both men finally seemed to feel comfortable which meant you would be submissive to the both of them for the rest of night, letting them use you however they pleased until they were satisfied.

There was a hum of thought from Atsumu before he voiced it, “Whore seems to nice, dontcha think she’s more like a pretty lil’ fuck toy?”

There were a few light slaps to your cheek, much softer then the one Sakusa had given you earlier, “Open yer eyes, darlin’.”

Atsumu was hovering over you, deep brown eyes blown wide with lust as he peered down at you, your own eyes flicking from him to Sakusa who seemed to be grabbing something from the dresser across the room.

You could feel rough callouses digging into your skin as Atsumu gripped your jaw, his palm covering your mouth as he twisted your face back towards his own, forcing you to look at him.

“Attention on me darlin’.”

The way he peered down at you had you squirming in his grip, he’d looked like a hungry dog seeing it’s first meal in months as he drank in the view, his other hand coming down to your chest to get a handful of your breast.

The way he palmed it was rough, his nails biting at the sensitive flesh before they were pulling away in favor to tweak your hardened nipple in between the pads of his fingers.

In a matter of moments he had you whimpering underneath him, your sounds muffled by his tight grip on your face as your thighs began to rub together in an attempt for more pleasure.

However, your efforts were quickly stopped when Sakusa kicked your thighs apart, a muffled whine trying to escape your lips as Atsumu laughed.

“Such a needy lil’ fuck toy,” Atsumu’s voice had taken on a harsh tone similar to Sakusa’s, “it’s a good thing yer so damn pretty, darlin’.”

“Don’t encourage her or she’ll keep acting like a bitch in heat,” Sakusa’s words were met by another laugh from Atsumu as the latter made a retort towards him.

“Ya really do have a filthy mouth on ya.”

You could see Sakusa roll his eyes before they landed on you, his breath halting as he took in the view of your flushed cheeks puffed out under Atsumu’s hand, your eyes slightly glazed in a glossy haze as you tried to keep yourself from fidgeting.

“Turn around and face the bed,” he’d regained his breath as quickly as it had halted.

Atsumu let his hand drop from your face as curious eyes watched you position yourself against the bed, your hips held high as you craned your neck to look at the two men behind you. The action had caused Sakusa to bury his hands in your hair as he pulled you back before roughly pressing your face into the mattress.

“I told you to face the bed,” his tone was harsh enough to freeze you in the spot he placed you, your body feeling heavy and unable to move as you tried not to whimper.

There was a noise that resembled a mocking pout as Atsumu spoke up, “Damn, was hopin’ to put that pretty lil’ mouth of hers to some good use.”

“Then sit on the bed and use her,” Sakusa’s voice had gotten closer as he knelt behind you, his hand untangling from your hair as it slowly trailed down your back, feather light touches causing the whimper you held back to finally fall from your lips.

Sakusa’s hand had quickly been replaced with Atsumu’s, his fingers digging into your scalp as he pulled your head back with a forceful grip, just far back enough for him to sit down in front of you before letting go with a dark chuckle as your face fell into his lap.

“Open up darlin’,” he’d tangled his hand back into your hair as he lifted your face up, a mocking grin plastered on his lips as he toyed with you, his other hand tapping the tip of his cock against your own lips as precum glistened them.

There was a harsh smack to the soft flesh of your ass that forced your mouth open in a squeal as you leapt forward, Atsumu taking the opportunity to sink his cock into your mouth, his rough grip in your hair keeping you from gagging on it.

“You were such an eager whore this morning,” Sakusa’s voice came from behind you, a snide tone in his remarks as he continued, “what happened?”

There was the sound of a bottle opening behind you before you felt slick fingers prod at the opening of your ass, methodical movements as Sakusa slowly massaged the puckering hole before letting a finger slip inside of you.

The sensation had you moaning around Atsumu’s cock, the pain quickly burning away into pleasure as your head got cloudy. Atsumu took your daze as an invitation to use you as he pleased, both hands resting on either side of your head as he guided you up and down on his twitching cock.

“Think the pretty lil’ toy’s a bit too busy to answer ya.”

Sakusa doesn’t respond but Atsumu’s chuckle gave away the fact the former must have made some sort of face at his words.

Although you don’t have much time to think about it as Atsumu forces you to take more of his cock until it’s hitting the back of your throat causing you to gag around it, coarse hairs at the base making it painfully obvious how difficult it was for you to breath as you whimpered every time Sakusa curled his finger inside of you.

The moment he let’s a second finger slip inside you began to choke, Atsumu letting his cock sit at the back of your throat a moment to long as your nails desperately dug into his thighs, tears burning your eyes as you pleadingly stared up at Atsumu who only seemed to regard you with a mocking expression.

The two men keep repeating the process as Sakusa’s fingers scissor open in an attempt to stretch you further, the pain and pleasure mixing hastily with the lack of oxygen Atsumu was allowing you to take in.

Your strained moans mixing with low groans from Atsumu as your throat tightens around him, you can feel the way his cock is desperately twitching with each thrust and you’re sure he’s close as your thighs begin to twitch with how eager you are to taste him.

However, your eagerness came too soon as Sakusa pulled his fingers out, replacing them with a plug before his hand tangled into your hair and reeled you back off of Atsumu’s cock.

The sight in front of you had your cunt clenching around nothing, Atsumu’s cock covered in your spit, the tip a pretty shade of pink due to his abuse on your throat, his fingers digging into the sheets as his cock twitched at the loss of your warmth.

There was a deep groan from him that almost sounded like a whine as he opened his mouth to protest, however, Sakusa quickly stopped him as he wrapped his free hand around your throat giving it squeeze as he spoke.

“You want to cum in her filthy mouth or do you want to actually fuck her dirty little cunt?”

There was a deep inhale from Atsumu as he watched you squirm in Sakusa’s grasp, slightly gasping for air as your own saliva and tears left your face in a mess.

“Now yer talkin’.”

Atsumu’s eyes held a dark look that mimicked his smirk as he looked down at you, his eyes roaming your curves as Sakusa helped you stand before you crawled into Atsumu’s lap, needy and desperate to find your release with his cock buried deep into your wet cunt.

The moment Sakusa’s hands leave your body you can feel yourself hyperfocus on Atsumu’s cock, your hips reflexively grinding against it in an attempt to gain any amount of friction you could.

Alongside the friction you were squealing as Atsumu’s hands slapped down on your ass, his fingers digging into the flesh as he lifted you up before easily slamming you down onto his cock.

“Ah--A-- ‘sumu!”

You could feel your walls instinctively clench around him as you tried to moan out his name, your body beginning to spasm as a wave of heat washed over you.

“Did ya cum?”

There was another squeal from your lips as he began to bounce you on his cock relentlessly, not giving you any chance to recover from your orgasm as you tried and failed to answer him, resorting to dumbly nodding as your response.

“Yer such a little slut,” his words mixing with the squelching of your cunt as he pounded into you, “can’t even answer me huh?”

He’d let one hand leave your ass in favor of wrapping it around your throat, his other hand keeping a bruising grip as he continued to thrust into you.

“Yer so lucky yer such a cute lil’ fuck toy or I mighta broken ya for that.”

His harsh words are followed by a tight grip around your throat as he makes it impossible for you to catch your breath. Your body felt as if it were on fire as a red hot coil burned deep in the pits of your stomach, rapidly tightening until it was ready to snap at any moment.

However, his own release comes before yours, his hands gripping tighter into your flesh as his hips begin to stutter in their pace, his head falling to your shoulder with a low grunt before he’s painting the inside of your cunt white with his arousal.

The two of you were still for a moment before Sakusa broke the silence, “Get off the bed before you both make more of a mess.”

You knew what he was referring to, you could feel Atsumu’s cum beginning to leak out despite how desperately your cunt clenched around his softening cock in an attempt to keep it inside of you longer.

“Yer killin’ me here,” Atsumu sounded exasperated as he lifted you up, making a move to stand the both of you up before he was pushing you face down into the bed, “Since yer such a freak I’ll clean her for ya,” his voice a low whisper as his rough callouses ghosted their way down your back, “Don’t move darlin’.”

You could feel both of his hands cup your ass before his fingers were digging into the flesh as he spread you open, a soft whistle coming from him before you felt his breath ghosting against your aching cunt.

“Atsu--”

Your voice is stopped short the moment his tongue finds its way between your folds, the wet muscle lapping up your mixed arousals before he begins to suck at your clit, repeating the motion over again until you finally feel the red hot coil inside of you snap.

He doesn’t stop though, choosing to continue until you’re desperately trying to lift your hips away from him, your hands finding their way behind you in an attempt to push him away as you begin to cry out at new but familiar sensation swirling around inside you.

You mind going completely numb as the feeling took over, completely washing over you as your body began to spasm uncontrollably, you were seeing white as your eyes rolled back before your legs completely gave in on themselves.

When you came back to your senses you were on the floor again, your back pressed against Atsumu’s chest as he brushed away any stray hairs that had begun to stick to your forehead.

He had a smug expression on his face as he finally spoke up, “Yer just full of surprises aren’t ya darlin’.”

You could feel your face heat up, despite everything that had happened up until now there was a trickle of embarrassment slinking its way in as you realized that you had squirted on Atsumu’s face.

“I--I’m--”

“Nahuh, shut yer mouth.”

Atsumu had lifted you up off the floor before he lightly pushed you backwards onto the bed, moving aside to let Sakusa get a view of your flushed face and sloppy cunt. 

It was a reflex to apologize when you did something so messy, even if apologies didn’t work on Sakusa as he frequently punished you for making such messes all over him, therefore your mind felt scrambled as you tried to collect your thoughts.

There wasn’t enough time to keep trying at your attempt to collect yourself as Sakusa finally laid his hands on you again, his fingers cold against your heated flesh as he grabbed your hips and yanked you towards the edge of the mattress.

His cock coming to rest on your cunt, precum desperately leaking from the swollen tip as he slid himself between your folds to slick his cock with your arousal. One hand holding you in place as the other slowly twisted the plug inside of your ass before pulling it out completely.

He was slow to let his cock sink into you, completely opposite of how Atsumu had been, his hips setting an even slower pace as his cock slid in and out of you.

His pace began to slowly speed up when you began desperately clenching around him, Atsumu having slid his hand in between the two of you as he rubbed rough circles on your clit, your voice cracking in desperate moans of both men’s names until you could feel you orgasm rapidly approaching you.

Your ears were ringing as you tried to listen to the two men hovering over you, despite seeing their lips moving all you could hear were the squelching sounds of Sakusa’s cock pumping in and out of you as your own moans filtered throughout the room.

Your body began to spasm as you tightly clenched around Sakusa but neither of them stopped despite your whimpering pleas and the tight grip you had on Atsumu’s wrist, your legs wrapping around Sakusa’s waist in a failed attempt until he was suddenly pulling out.

Giving himself a few rough strokes before he came all over your cunt, making a mess on it and atsumu’s hand as he continued rough circles on your clit until he had you squirting again, this time all over Sakusa’s cock as you whined out an apology.

There were a few moments of silence as all three of you tried to collect yourselves, Atsumu getting ready to collapse onto the bed next to you before Sakusa stopped him.

“Don’t, you’re both disgusting,” his tone was harsh but it was his usual tone of disgust that anyone who knew the setter was surely used to hearing, “we’re taking a shower now.”

“Yer really fucking killin’ me here,” Atsumu groaned as he rolled his eyes at Sakusa, the two men helping you off of the bed and towards the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so happy I finally got to write this idea out! Although I am slightly embarrassed about how filthy I made it... 


End file.
